Artificial reality devices, such as virtual reality headsets, are widely gaining in popularity for use in a growing number of activities. Such headsets may integrate visual information into a user's field of view to enhance their surroundings or allow them to step into immersive three-dimensional environments. While virtual reality and augmented reality headsets are often utilized for gaming and other entertainment purposes, they are also commonly employed for purposes outside of recreation—for example, governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids. Artificial reality systems are also increasingly recognized for their utility in facilitating inter-personal interactions between individuals in a variety of contexts.
However, virtual reality headsets are often bulky in size. Reducing the display screen size to accommodate smaller headsets may present difficulties due to the rectangular shape of commonly used display screens, which often do not fit within headset housings having smaller form factors. Additionally, reductions in display screen size may result in various display driving and uniformity issues that may result in sub-optimal experiences for headset users.